The Legendary
by Optimus610
Summary: ON HOLD DBZ Tenchi Muyo crossover. A being arrives in the world of the Tenchi Muyo ova, whom even the three 'goddesses ' will come to fear.
1. Chapter: 1

_**The legendary**_

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

rrrr **** Inward voice

rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything. I'm completely new to this, so please keep that in mind as you read. My story takes place after the events of Dbz and reflects my views on how the story should of progressed. Well, I hope you enjoy the story!!**_

_**Chapter: One**_

****

Jenna, one of the emperor's most powerful and trusted servants sat in her room contemplating her thoughts of late, and a problem she faced. Her thoughts were being consumed by one person. This person was the emperor she so faithfully served. She served him usually without question obeying every command and carrying out missions with ruthless precision. The problem she had now wasn't any sort of difficulty in obeying a command, instead Jenna found herself in love with the man she serves so faithfully.

_ There was a time after he took over and enslaved us that I hated him. I wanted nothing else but to see him dead. Until the night ... I tried to kill him. It was an incredibly stupid act but i thought while he's sleeping his guard would be low enough for a strike against him to be effective. _

**Flashback**

_ I can't believe I got pass the guards. Usually when he's sleeping no one is allowed to see him. I guess they let me through because I'm his personal slave and that he must of called for me._

As she made her way to his bed Jenna took out a knife made out of the hardest metal she knew tungstenian. Finally reaching her destination Jenna tried to gather the courage needed to carry out what she had to do. Slowly she raised the blade, while looking carefully for any sign of movement by him.

As Jenna raised the knife she energized it with a little bit of her own power to make it stronger and sharper. _Patamowos, please guide my hand _ As she drove the knife down a hand caught her wrist while a pair of piercing eyes looked at her.

" What are you doing? "

Terrified beyond belief Jenna gazed down at the man looking at her. She tried her best to struggle but his grip was unbreakable totally unlike anything she's ever felt before. She wanted to throw an energy blast in an attempt to free herself but found that she couldn't move anymore.

" Wh ... why can't I move .. What did you do to me? "

" Just something to ensure that you don't hurt yourself "

The realization that her plan had failed miserably dawned on her, she had no idea what to do now.

" Like I asked before what are you doing? "

Seeing the fear on her face and the inability she had in answering his question he just gave her a cocky smirk. " So ... you want to kill me is that it? "

Jenna finally summoning up the courage answered him. " Yes, for enslaving us! "

" Foolish girl, don't you think enslave is too strong of a word. The majority of them joined me of there own free will. "

" Yes, they were corrupted by your promises of power! "

" Didn't I deliver on my promise? Vimoche Prime is now the most powerful planet in this universe. Would you prefer it to be like before I came?"

At this statement Jenna recoiled slightly. " Did you like it when other races came and pillaged from you? "

" ... "

" Well? ..."

" No ..."

" Then instead of fighting me why not join me? You have great potential. Join me and I'll show you what true power is. "

" I seek what's best for the people not power! "

" Fine, help me do what's best for them. Become strong so you can protect them. If I were to kill you now what good can you do for them?

" .... "

**End Flashback**

_ After that incident I began to soften towards him. Once I saw what he was trying to accomplish, his way of doing things seemed more and more right. I was also surprised that he didn't punish me for trying to kill him. Even more surprising the guards who let me through were left unpunished as well. It's almost like he knew I was coming ... _

_ Throughout my life I've prayed for the perfect mate. But Why him of all people? ... Why couldn't I fall in love with someone else? _... _I don't even know if he even wants a mate. If he were to reject me, I would be devastated _...

As she sat pondering her thoughts a knock came at the door.

" Yes ... "

" It is Seto my lady. "

" Come in ... "

Seto entered Jenna's room and bowed respectfully. " Mistress ..." he said in a gruff voice.

" Yes Seto ... "

" Mistress... the emperor requests your presence. " Stated the guard.

" I shall be there shortly. "

" Yes, mistress. " As he turned to leave he noticed the distressed look on her face.

" Is everything all right mistress? ... " Giving her a worried look.

" Yes ... everythings fine" Giving him the best false smile she could.

" You may leave ..."

" Mist.. Jenna.... "

" Yes ... "

" Your not very good at lying. I know you're no longer that little girl who I trained and watched grow up. You've grown into a wonderful young lady, and I'm very proud of you. Even though you do take after your mother and are quite stubborn at times. I know you would prefer to deal with whatever's bothering you on your own, but.... if there's anyway I can help please tell me."

Giving him a warm, gentle smile Jenna responded. " Thankyou ... I will be fine ... please go... I need to make myself presentable for him"

Seto was debating whether or not to push the issue further, but instead decided to leave it be. As he resigned even if he did push the issue further, she obliviously wasn't in the mood to talk about whatever is bothering her.

"As you wish mistress. "

As Jenna readied herself to face the emperor. She began to think of a way to deal with her situation.

_ Maybe the best thing to do is to just tell him _...

The thought of confronting him with how she felt eased her somewhat, but the fear that he might reject her still lingered in her mind.

_ Also what would my people think of me knowing that I'm in love with the man whom many think enslaved them. _

" Enslave ..." Jenna then began to wonder what her people's plight truly was.

_ Did he really enslave us? _..._ We do rule hundreds of worlds thanks to his power. He is right Vimoche prime is now the the most powerful planet in the universe. But did our new stature come at too high a cost? _

_ Many love him, they see that he's bought them fame and power. But as some love him just as many hate him. They hate being ruled by an off worlder. I've even heard rumors of some sort of rebel alliance seeking to overthrow him. _

" So if I were ever to become his mate , then some will love me and others will call me a traitor. " She said glumly to herself.

_ There seems to be no easy way out of my predicament, maybe after I see him I'll have a better understanding of what to do. _

As she finished preparing herself and was about to leave her room Jenna glanced upon a shiny object on her dresser. Deciding to see what the object was. She drew closer to it and realized it was a ring her mother gave her when she was younger. She smiled softly thinking of her mother and the conversation they had at the time concerning this ring.

**Flashback**

" Mother what is this ring for? "

" Jen honey, I want you to give this ring to whomever you fall in love with and chose as your husband."

" Why mother?..."

" Read what is written on it dear. " As Jenna examined the ring further she came across some writing.

' Too be as one ... "

" What does that mean mother? " Giving her mother a perplexed look

" Well dear, it means to treat your mate with honor, respect, and love. To be completely unselfish, giving of ones self totally to the other person. To no longer act as two separate people with different lives but instead to act as one unit. To make it simpler, to treat that person like their part of your own body"

" Do you understand? "

" I think so mother ... "

" Don't worry if you don't understand it fully now in time you will. When your older and it's time for you to have a mate, give this ring to the person whom you feel can treat you the way the words on it describe. "

**End Flashback**

_ Mother _..._ how I wish you were here to give me guidance. Maybe I should go and see her, she always complains that I hardly come and visit anyway. I can appease her and get advice for my dilemma. _

Deciding that she had found an adequate solution to her problem, Jenna quickly left her room and made her way to see the emperor. Even though Jenna has the most favorable standing of anyone in the kingdom, she knew better than to keep the emperor waiting.

****

**_A/N: Well that didn't go so bad for a first attempt, hopefully I will get better as I go along._**


	2. Chapter: 2

_**The legendary **_

"rrrr " Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

rrrr **** Inward voice

rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: Enjoy :) **_

_**Chapter: Two**_

****

While making her way to see the Emperor, Jenna was contemplating why he needed to see her. _ Maybe he wants to admit is undying love for me. _She lightly chuckled at the thought knowing that the possibility of that happening was extremely slim.

_ It probably has to do with the Lathuche's ambassador's invitation to his planet, to have 'peace'talk's. _

_ Peace _..._ after so many years of attacks _..._ Before the Emperor took over, the lathuche's launched raids against us all the time. So many people died during those raids, my father died during those raids. When we tried to end the fighting and establish some sort of peace the bastards refused._

_ But a little while after the Emperor first arrived, they tried to launch another raid. This time though the entire attack force was wiped out by him. I've never seen such a terrifying display of power. Neither did the Lathuche's, after that crushing defeat they dared not attack again. But now the bastard's want to be** '**friends' _..._ what a joke!! The cowards are just scared of him and his power._

After saying a silent prayer Jenna began to calm down a bit. In a way Jenna saw that she couldn't blame the Lathuchian's for trying to save their own skins.

_ I guess I would do the same if I were them. Though I hate what they did in the past. For the benefit of the people the idea of peace should be given a chance. Plus after joining the Emperor I ended up doing some of the things that I despised them for. I've killed so many over the past three years _...

_ My innocents is gone _..._ along with my naivety. I still remember my first mission _...

**Flashback**

Aboard the Emperor's command ship, other wise known as Tiamat. Jenna was watching the stars pass her by as she peered through one of the window's on the ships bridge.

" Are you excited Jenna? " Asked her overly excited brother next to her.

" Abit, where are we off to again? "

" Lathuchian colony Q-10 or just call it planet Rull. "

" And why there? "

" The Emperor said it would be a good place to test how far we've come in our training."

" Training ... it was more like torture if you ask me. What kind of maniac trains people at twenty times normal gravity?! "

" Come on Jenna it wasn't that bad. We survived didn't we? Look how strong we are now. Did you ever think it was possible to become this strong "

" Well ... I'll give you that, but ... -- "

" And if you two want to keep surviving you will stop jawing and concentrate on the mission at hand. "

Recognizing the voice instantly they turned about and kneeled to the ruler of the Vimochian empire.

" I want you two to concentrate and prepare for the battle. I've taught you two well and I'm expecting to see results, understand? ... " He said in a deadly tone.

" Yes your highness, We will make you proud. " They both said in unison.

" Good, for your sakes you better ... "

****

Near the end of the battle, the Emperor looked on at his students handy work with a pleased expression.

" Wonderful! You two are doing great, much better then I hoped. Their army is crushed and the population is under our control."

" Thank you your highness." They both said in unison.

" You two are defiantly worthy of being called my stu ... -- "

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted the Emperor's statement " I will never let you have this planet as long as I'm living!

Both Jenna and Daz turned their attention away from the Emperor to gaze upon a lone figure flying very fast towards there direction. As he landed all three sized up the unknown intruder. What stood before them was a heavily muscled lathuchian with long green hair. He stood about two inches above the Emperor who himself was quite tall (6'6"). He wore skin tight black pants which resembled spandex. On his knees he wore metal knee pads with small spike's on them and his boots were covered with metal. Between his wrist's and elbow's he wore a long metal band with a blade attached which curved outward. His last article of clothing were multiple earrings on his pointy elf like ears.

After sizing up the unknown intruder the Emperor decided to find out who dared interrupt him. " And who might you be peasant? "

At the insult the lath became visibly upset. " I'm no peasant you pompous bastard!! I am Kaush commander of this planets army. "

" Commander? ... Well commander, where were you when your troops were being wiped out? " The Emperor said with clear disdain.

" That's none of your concern you alien scum! I will make you pay for what you've done here! "

" Better then you have tried and failed. Plus it wasn't I who destroyed your army but my two young students here." He said pointing two Jenna and Daz who were standing in front of him.

Kaush gave a look of total disbelief as he gazed upon the two. " Impossible ... " He said in a low whisper.

" Impossible! There's no way my warriors lost to those two! "

" Why is that so hard to believe? It's not like they were that strong to begin with. And now after seeing their commander I see why they were so pathetic. " The Emperor said mockingly.

" What?!! " Kaush said with rage and hatred in his eyes.

Giving the most arrogant smirk imaginable the Emperor responded to Kaush's outburst. " You don't like the truth peasant? ... "

" That's it, I'm going to kill you!! "Said an enraged Kaush as he began to power up.

" Ha! You want to kill me with that pathetic power. You're not even worthy to challenge me." The Emperor said smugly.

" I shall have one of my students meet your challenge. Jenna, I give you the honor of showing this peasant what true power is...."

" Yes .... " She said with a stern look.

" And Jenna ... you cannot afford to show mercy to him like you did to his men. He's far stronger then any of his men and any show of mercy towards him will result in your death. Either by his hands or by my own, understand? ... " The Emperor told her in an icy tone.

Totally taken by surprise that he knew she was holding back in the previous battle. Jenna just nodded and fixed her gaze upon Kause.

" Are you ready?! " Kause yelled as he finished powering up. Not much changed about him after. Except for his light blue skin became a bit lighter and he was a bit more muscular.

Jenna just gazed upon him with an icy stare. She knew what had to be done and prayed to Patamowos that what she was about to do was the right decision.

_ Patamowos I wonder if it would have been better if I had died that night in his room? _...

" NOW YOU DIE!! " Was all Jenna heard as Kause formed an energy sword and leapt towards her. Jenna in turn waited patiently for him to arrive.

_ Looks like I have no other choice _..._ Forgive me Patamowos _...As Jenna finished her prayer Kause fired a series of small energy balls toward her which she took with no problem. Seeing his attack fail Kause just decided to attack straight on with his sword. Slashing diagonally Kause was pleased as he saw his blade pass through it's victim, until the image just faded away.

" What, an after ima ... -- " Kause was cut off as he was engulfed in a blaze of blue energy and totally disintegrated.

Laughing hysterically the Emperor congratulated Jenna on her victory. " Very good, turns out he was just a peasant after all. I can't believe he didn't see the small energy ball you left along with your after image. "

Kneeling, Jenna replied to the Emperor's praise. " Thank you my lord, I saw that he was to consumed with rage so I figured that attack would work on him. "

" And you chose well ... for someone so young and inexperienced you show wisdom and patience far beyond your years. You would do well to be more like your sister Daz. "

" Yes sire ... " Daz said a bit dejected. After all no guy likes to hear that he should act more like his sister, and his little sister at that.

" Now come you two, there's plenty more worlds to conquer. " He gave the two a devilish grin and preceded to walk back inside the ship. As Jenna arose she shred a single tear. For the realization dawned on her that life would never be the same again.

**End Flashback**

_ I hated the idea of killing. But on Rull it was either kill or be killed. I tried too show mercy and let a few live, but they still tried to kill me. In the end I had no real choice. I really did die that day though. I gave into my fear and to the part of me that wanted revenge for my fathers death. For my weakness the innocent care free little girl died and in her place _...

" The White Death was born."

****

As Jenna was nearing the throne room she saw Seto outside the entrance. He bowed respectfully before addressing her.

" Mistress, the master is waiting for you in the training room. "

" Do you know why he needs to see me? "

" No mistress he just ordered me to tell you. If I were to take a guess. I think it has something to do with the Lathuchian ambassador. The master is probably considering their alleged peace proposal."

" I don't trust them, something doesn't feel right about the whole thing."

" I agree, but the idea of peace will benefit both kingdoms greatly."

" I know ... " She said a bit glumly.

" Are you thinking about what happened to your father .." He said to her sadly.

" ... "

" Please Jenna, I loved your father like he was my own brother. But don't let your hatred for what they did to him blind you in not doing what's best. A war with them now will help no one."

" I know ... I know.... "

" Jenn ... -- "

" I said I know!! "

Taken aback by her own sudden outburst, Jenna quickly apologized for her actions.

" I'm so sorry Seto, please forgive me ... I shouldn't have yelled at you." She said giving him a remorseful look.

" It's okay, I know the pain you are going through. And how hard it is to deal with at times "

" I still shouldn't have done it ... You were just trying to help. I had no right to yell like I did. "

" Jenna, I forgive you ... please don't worry about it. " He said to her warmly.

" I think you should go now, it's best not to keep him waiting. "

" Your right, Thank you for forgiving me ... and thank you for being my friend ..." Jenna gave him a quick hug, and continued then on her way.

Seto simply smiled and bowed as she left . As she faded in the distance, he took one last look and prayed. __ _Patamowos, please give her the strength and wisdom to do what is best for all of us. _

****

Inside the Emperor's training room, a _'fierce'_ or more like a one sided battle was occurring.

"Come on Daz, you must do better than that."

Daz beaten and bloodied sped towards the Emperor in a final attempt to hit him. They had been sparring now for over four hours and Daz had yet to even land a hit. As Daz neared him, he tried to think of a sequence of attacks that will at least touch him.

_ What am I going to do _..._ he counters everything I throw at him! _

Trying his best not to give into his frustration. Daz tried to rack his mind for something that will work.

_ I got it, this has to work, there's no way he'll see this coming! _ He thought while grinning slightly.

Upon seeing Dazs grin the Emperor began to wonder what he was up to. _ This will be interesting. He's smiling and appears to have a brand new sense of confidence about him. _

Take it easy on him ... you know he's no match for you.

_ Quiet! He must get stronger! _

He's already strong, no one you've encountered so far can match his or Jenna's power. You treat him like if he doesn't get stronger then he'll die ...

_ I will teach him the best way I see fit. So stay out of this! _

I can't ... I care for him just like you do. His eagerness to train and learn reminds me so much of ... -- ****

Quiet! Enough of this! He said angrily.

Seeing the Emperor lost in his thoughts, Daz was more confident than ever that his attack would work this time.

_ I wonder what's bugging him, he's usually like stone. _ Dismissing the thought Daz proceeded to launch his attack. He started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. But the Emperor easily dodged each blow by simply moving from side to side. But Daz was deterred as he suddenly jumped back and fired an energy blast.

Easily dodging the attack the emperor prepared to strike, until he noticed the beam was following him.

_ Interesting _..._ I wonder what he has in mind? _...

Daz watched as the emperor phased throughout the room avoiding his beam.

_ Perfect _..._ he doesn't suspect a thing. _ Daz thought.

_ My plan is going perfectly. _ He thought with a sly expression on his face.

Suddenly, Daz was broken away from his thoughts as the Emperor phased in front of him. Taken by surprise Daz tried to throw a punch. But the Emperor side stepped and back fisted him. Sending Daz flying out of control towards his own beam.

_ No!! I must not not lose control. _Thought Daz, as he tried to regain control of himself.

As the beam was about to make impact it suddenly swerved missing Daz completely. He had managed to regain control of himself and his attack, but barely.

_ Very good Daz _..._ you've been paying attention to what I'm been teaching you after all. _ The Emperor thought while phasing away to avoid Dazs beam.

****

Outside,Jenna watched through the little window of the door as her brother tried to land a hit.

Patamowos, please don't let Daz hurt himself to badly this time.., 

Her concern was quite warranted considering the last time he spent a week in the regeneration chamber after being blasted by his own attack. Turning her attention away from her brother. Jenna focused her gaze upon the man she loved.

_ I wonder if he's even capable of loving someone _...

****

Suddenly stopping and turning his attention towards the door. The Emperor momentarily let his guard down. Daz seeing this took advantage of the error and proceeded with the second part of his plan.

_ I have him now. _ Daz thought while a sly grin.

In less then a second. The Emperor found himself surrounded by four Dazs. The next few moments produced a scene in which all the Dazs attacked the Emperor at once. All that could be seen was a flurry of punches and kicks trying unsuccessfully to reach their mark.

" Ha, this won't work on me boy."

" We'll see old man!"

" Suddenly all four Dazs stopped attacking and surrounded the Emperor once again. "Lets see if you can handle this, stated one of the Dazs.

" Ka ... Me ... Ha ... Me ... stated one of the Dazs while an energy ball began to developed in his hands.

" Shin Kikoukou! ... " Stated another Daz while shaping his hands like a triangle.

" Makkankosappo! ... "Said another Daz as he raised his index and middle fingers to his forehead while gathering energy only in those two fingers.

" Daz this won't work ... -- "

" Masenkou!! "

The Emperor turned around to see the last of the Daz replica's with his hands raised above his head gathering energy.

" Fine ... learn the hard way. " Stated the Emperor, as he waited patiently for Daz to do whatever he had planned.

" HA!! " All the Dazs said at once. As the beams approached him the Emperor just floated carelessly waiting for their impact.

****

_ Why isn't he trying to dodge _... Thought Jenna.

_ Doesn't he realize the amount of power Daz put into those. He has to ... he taught us how to sense Ki after all, so he most know. But why isn't he doing anything. _

****

_ What _..._ Why isn't he trying to dodge? My whole plan depends on him dodging so I can surprise him _

Suddenly a blinding light engulfed the entire room along with an earth shattering explosion. As Daz opened his eyes, he found himself in a rejuvenation chamber with his sister looking at him with a disappointed look on her face.

Unlike the rejuvenation chamber's Frieza used. The ones used by the Vimochians allowed two way conversation's by a slight adjustment to the mouth piece.

" Jenna what happened? ... why am I in here? "

" Your an idiot that's what happened!! You could of killed yourself!! "

" But Jenna ... I don't remember what happened."

" You don't remember.." deciding not to get to upset considering her brothers slight amnesia. Jenna preceded to explain the events in the training room.

After about twenty minutes of explaining. Daz's memory of the events started to come back to him.

" Yes ... now I remember. I used the split form technique to try and see if I could catch him off guard, I guess my slick plan didn't go to well."He said with a slight chuckle.

" No it did not! The next time he tells you something won't work LISTEN to him."

" I will .... I do have a question Jenna. How did I get hit? I had him surrounded and I never saw him move. "

" I'm not really sure. After you fired, all I remembered seeing was a blinding light and the sound of an explosion. Some guards came running towards the training room thinking someone had attacked. A couple seconds after they arrived the door flew open and the Emperor was carrying you on his shoulder. "

" Was he hurt at all? " Daz asked hoping that at least he caused some damage.

" Not that I could see. Once he came out he gave you to one of the guards and told them to place you in a rejuvenation tank immediately. He then instructed me to go with them to watch over you."

" I see ... " Daz said sadly.

Seeing the dejected look on her brothers face Jenna knew what was wrong and intsantly tried to comfort him. " Look Daz, he's out of your league right now. In time I'm sure you'll surpass him."

Daz looked upon his little sister and just smiled. He was always thankful for her support. But in this case he knew that no positive spin on the situation would cheer him up.

" Jenna .... Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But ... I think it's hopeless. Little sister we have enough power to easily destroy planets. Who was it again that the Emperor compared us to? "

" I believe his name was frieza. He said that we are both half as powerful as freezer was in his final form." Replied Jenna

" I don't know who this frieza guy was but he must have been one incredible being. " Stated Daz

" True ... but what's your point? "

" My point is that as strong as this frieza must have been the Emperor talked about us reaching half his power like he was disappointed. It was like he was saying is this all to your power. "

At that point Jenna understood what her brother was trying to get at. " Daz ... it's more then strength he has over you, it's also years of experience. No one is as skilled as him, not even Seto. "

Bowing his head and giving a slight sigh Daz responded to his sister. " I know Jenna .... it's just sometimes I can sense something deep within him during our sparing, something terrifying ... "

" Actually Daz, I fear it is far more terrifying then you can imagine." Both Jenna and Daz were at first startled that someone was listening to them. But quickly recognized the voice as Seto's.

" Hey old man what are you doing here? " Giving Daz an exasperated look Seto replied to his former students question.

" I came too check on you, his highness told me what happened ... I see that your still too brash when it comes to battle. A man is best served to listen to those who are far more knowledgeable then himself when it comes to fighting."

" Look ... I can't even remember all of what happened." Daz said a bit agitated.

" Anyway, you agree with my presumption of the Emperor? " He said trying to change the subject.

" Yes ... yes I do. I pray that we will never get to see the full extent of his power. For if that day ever comes it might be the end of us all."

" I agree ... " replied Daz

" Come now don't you both think your being too melodramatic ... " Stated Jenna

" What do you mean child? "

" Yeah what do you mean sis? "

" I agree with both your assumptions about his power. But ... I disagree with your notion that he would destroy us if he ever used his full power. Maybe when he first came but he's not that same man any more ... "

" Well, he has softened a bit over the last three years, but I wouldn't go as for to say that he's a completely changed man. He still has malevolent ways about him child. I know love can blind a person to see faults but don't let ... -- "

" WHAT?!! "Both siblings said in unison.

Jenna started to become fearful that someone knew her secret. Daz on the other hand was taken completely off guard by what he heard. " Is that true Jenna? ... You and his highness? "

Looking fearful Jenna searched her mind for a response. " Of course not... Don't be stupid Daz, why would I be in love with him? ..."

Giving her a suspicious look Daz answered his sisters question. " I don't know .... why did you look fearful when I asked the question? "

" I-I... " She stammered .

" Come to think of it I noticed you started carrying around that ring mom gave you. Didn't she say it was for whomever you chose for a mate? "

" I ... "

" Don't deny your feeling's young one. I see the look you give him at times. It's the same look your mother gave your father ... "

Deciding it was better to give in then continue to deny the truth Jenna sighed and confessed. " Fine you two, it's true ... I do love him. "

" WOW!! " Screamed an excited Daz.

" What are you so excited about? " Asked Jenna as she was taken aback by her brothers excitement.

" I just can't believe it ... you and the Emperor ... I didn't even think he was capable of loving someone. "

" First thing myself and him aren't together, second I agree with your assessment about him not being capable of loving ... " She said while letting out a small sigh.

" Don't be so sure about that Jenna, anyone can love even a man like him. Does he know how you feel, have you told him? " Asked Seto

" No, I'm to scar ... -- " Jenna was suddenly interrupted by a voice by the door.

" Tell me what " All three turned there attention towards the door and there stood non other then the Emperor himself.

****

_**A/N: Well, that went better then I thought it would. Hopefully I will get better as I continue. Thanks for reading **_


	3. Chapter: 3

**The Legendary**

" rrrr " Speech

_ rrrr _Thoughts

rrrr **** Inward voice

rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: I originally posted these chapters back in 2001. Only now have I gotten around to tweaking them slightly. I plan on continuing this story, but right now I'm focused on finishing my other story "The Price of Power" But after or during the finishing process I will come back to this and complete it. :)**_

**Chapter: Three**

****

" Well? .. "

" Uh, what do you mean my lord? " Replied a very nervous Jenna as she decided to play dumb to his question.

" You know what happens when people try to play dumb with me Jenna ... Now what is it that you have to tell me? " He said in a low but commanding tone.

Knowing his '_persuasive'_methods and how horrible they could be, Jenna frantically searched her mind for something to say.

" I .. I just wanted to say that Daz will be healed soon. His injuries weren't that severe and should be healed in a few hours. "

" Good ... and what else? ... "

" And what my lord? "She said nervously.

Sensing her fear the Emperor gazed upon her like a predator to its prey. " Jenna ... do not make me force you. "

Becoming even more nervous and scared Jenna drew a blank on how to respond, and began to shake lightly with fear. Upon seeing this the Emperor gave a small chuckle at the site before him.

****

Will you leave her alone. You already know what she was really talking about.

_ Why are you always Mr. Goody Goody? Plus this is fun, you always tell me I need to loosen up. _

__I didn't mean by terrorizing someone, and Jenna of all people. You know she loves you so why do this? **__**

_ Love, I say it's more of a crush. And besides I'm not just doing this for the fun of tormenting someone. I want to see how much mental toughness she has. _

__I know ... but please just be a little more kind to her.****

_ As I told you with Daz, I will train her as I see fit! _

****

" My lord, I believe Mistress just wanted to express her concern's with the Lathuchian ambassadors invitation. We believe it may be a trap to try and assassinate you. " Stated Seto, who after addressing the Emperor gave a quick look and wink to Jenna.

Realizing what Seto just did for her Jenna let out an inward sigh of relief and began to relax her trembling body.

Turning his attention back towards Jenna, the Emperor fixed his penetrating gaze upon her again to see if she would back up Seto's statement.

" Well, is that true Jenna? " He said flatly.

Composing herself as quickly as possible, Jenna replied to his question. " Yes my lord, they are treacherous creatures and wouldn't hesitate to kill you if the opportunity arose. We believe it would be best advisable not to except the invitation. If something were to happen to you ... I wou- I mean the Empire would be in complete ruin." She stated with a tinged of emotion in her words.

Smirking he responded. " You care so much about my safety Jenna ... Three years ago you wanted my head, but now you fear my death. How you have changed ... " The Emperor Said as he gave a small chuckle.

" Yes sire, I was foolish back then, but now that naive child is no more. I serve you whole heartily and have forever pledged my life to you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you .... I ... I would even give up my own life for yours ... "

Taken a bit by surprise the Emperor was for the first time at a momentarily loss for words.

__See ... I told you it was more then just a crush**_. _**

_ Shut up!! I don't have time for love nor do I require it. _

__That's nonsense, this could be our chance to make up for the mistakes with ... -- **__**

_ I said shut up!! I am a warrior _..._ I live to conquer and for the joys of battle and blood!! Nothing more do I desire. And if you keep rambling I will eradicate you from my mind!! _

****

Focusing his attention back towards Jenna the Emperor responded to her speech. " Well ... " he said with a slight smile.

" I'm glad to see your so loyal and your concerns are quite understandable. But I've chosen to accept the invitation. "

" What?! " Jenna, Seto, and Daz said in unison.

Daz who had remained silent during his sisters '_torment' _decided to speak on what he just heard.

" But, My lord why? They will certainly try to kill you on site or plan some sort of trap. Why take the risk? "

" I agree with Daz sire. They will certainly try to kill you. " Stated Seto.

" Why my lord ... why? ... " Jenna said more to herself then to the Emperor.

Giving a small chuckle he responded to there statements. " Have you all lost faith in my power? What happened to the fear you had of my power destroying this world? "

All three gave a dumbfounded look that he knew of there conversation. " I have far more power then you can imagine. I am the most powerful mortal being the God you call Patamowos ever created. I have no equal in this Universe or any other. For I have been made power itself ..." He started to laugh in a maniacal manor which induced fear from his three listeners.

All Jenna, Daz, and Seto could do was continue to stare with shock and amazement of what they just heard. " And frankly if they try to betray me ... I will bring their world to ruin ... " As he said those words his eyes began to glow a golden color and the room began to become wavy and distorted with just the share presence of his power.

Jenna stood speechless of the share amount of power he was emitting. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, It completely dwarfed her and Daz's power.

Once he reassured them of his power the Emperor proclaimed to both Jenna and Daz that they will be accompanying him to Lathuche. The two considered trying to argue with him further but each realized that once he made up his mind that it was useless and very dangerous opposing him any further.

****

Jenna, decided to pay a visit to her mother to get some advice on her situation and to see her one last time just incase she didn't come back from Lathuche. As she walked along the streets of her old village, she admired how beautiful and peaceful it still looked. Even with the turmoil and semi civil war that broke out when the Emperor took over.

Many people smiled and greeted her as she passed by. But there were a few that gave a look of disgust that the young sweet woman they once knew was now working for the person who they most despised.

" Vile whore why don't you go back to your master! " One of them had the courage to yell. Jenna stopped and gave the middle aged woman a deadly stare.

" What did you just call me? "

Ignoring the question and stepping closer to Jenna the woman continued her outburst. " You and your master killed my husband!! " Shouted the woman as she shook with anger.

Giving the woman a confused look Jenna replied to her statement. " What are you talking about? ... I've never seen you before and I certainly haven't killed any of my own people. "

" Liar!! " The now hysterical woman replied. " You and everyone that supports that monster is responsible for my husbands death! "

Jenna noticed a crowd was beginning to gather around her and the woman so she quickly tried to defuse the situation. " Your husband must of died during the time of turmoil ... am I correct? "

" Yes!! "

" I'm sorry about your loss ... I know what it feel's like to lose someone you lo ... -- "

" You know nothing you ... you!! Why don't you go back to your lover and leave this town in peace!! " Yelled the woman as she picked up a stone and through it with all her might at Jenna, who erected a shield which disintegrated the stone on impact.

Many people in the crowd tried to hold the woman back and reason with her. But in the state she was in their pleas fell on death ears. Jenna seeing the woman was beyond reason tried to continue on her way not wanting to get into an altercation.

The woman though had different plans. Seeing that Jenna was trying to leave she became even more infuriated. " Where do you think your going?! I'm not through with you yet! "

Amazingly she broke free of the crowd and ran towards Jenna. Maybe it was the stress she was feeling recently or maybe all the purging of planets had taken it's toll on her more then she thought. Which ever was the case something inside her snapped as she saw the woman charging.

" Stop! Unless you wish to join your husband! " Jenna threatened as she formed an energy ball and raised it towards the woman's head. The woman stop immediately frozen with shock and fear.

Smirking at the woman's sudden lack of courage Jenna began to mock her cowardliness . " What happened to all that talk from before? Don't you want to be reunited with your husband? "

The woman could say nothing as her body was too paralyzed with fear to even utter the smallest statement.

" Ha! Now were speechless are we? " Jenna then extinguished the energy ball and back slapped the woman, which in turn left her partially dazed on the floor.

" If you ever and I mean ever! Talk that way to me again you'll find out why I'm known as the white death ... " With that statement Jenna left and continued on her way leaving a stunned crowd and a terrified woman, who still was too gripped with fear to move.

****

" Oh mom, I just wanted to blast her head off!! " Jenna said angrily.

" Calm down dear ... doing that wouldn't of helped any. You would of just justified her statements. "

Seeing her mother was right Jenna began to calm down a bit. " Your right, it would of just made things worse. " Not wanting to continue the current conversation Jenna decided to turn the topic to her original reason for being there.

" Mother ... I need to tell you something ... "

" Sure dear what is it? "

" I ... I think I may of found him ..." She said with a somber tone.

Giving a confused look, Jenna's mom wondered what her daughter was talking about until she remembered the ring. " Praise Patamowos! I was beginning to think that I would never get any grandchildren. "

" Calm down mother, I said I MAY of found him. There's still some issue's that have to be sorted out. "

" Like? "

" Well ... I still haven't told him how I feel. " She said with a shamed look.

" Jenna if you haven't told him how you feel. How do you know he's the one? "

Giving a slight sigh Jenna proceeded to answer her mother. " It's hard to explain mom ... every time I'm near him I just feel strange."

"****Jenna, being in love and finding someone attractive are two comple ... -- "

" I know mother, I'm sorry to interrupt you but this isn't some innocent crush ... I love this man ... I can't stop thinking about him, all I want, all I desire is him."

" Jenna, I don't understand why then you have trouble telling him. If you feel so strongly for him then there shouldn't be much of a problem."

Giving a dejected look Jenna answered her mothers question." It's just that I shouldn't be in love with him ..."

" Wha- What? Dear your not making any sense. What do you mean you shouldn't be in love with him? Who is he Jenna? ... "

Closing her eye's and taking a deep breath Jenna tried to prepare herself too respond to her mother's questions. " Okay mom promise me you won't be to upset."

" Why would I be upset ... -- " Saron's eye's grew double their size as understanding dawned on her.

" You mean it's really him?! ... "

" How did you know? " Asked a shocked Jenna.

" I really thought it was just a dream ... " Saron said with a distant look in her eyes.

" What are you talking about mom? Thought what was a dream? ... "

Saron looked into her daughters eyes and pondered whether or not to reveal to her the vision she had so many years ago. " Please mom ... if it has something to do with my dilemma then please tell me."

" When you and that no good brother of yours who barely comes and see his poor mother any more." Saron said with slight anger.

" Were five and being trained by your father and Seto. I was gazing at you four while preparing a meal in the house for when you all were finished. When suddenly I felt dizzy and everything became distorted and I blacked out. While unconscious I had a very disturbing dream. In it I saw your brother the way he looks now surrounded by dead bodies and flames all around him. The sick look of enjoyment on his face of what was around him was frighting. But the most disturbing thing was this black shadow towering over him. Looking like it was some how in control of your brothers actions. "

" Then all of a sudden the scene changed drastically. I found myself in a beautiful garden akin to the first garden in the book of truth. I gazed in awe at the beauty and perfection before me. As I was trying to absorb the magnificence of it all. A beautiful women suddenly appeared walking through the garden. Back then I didn't know who she was but now I realize she was you Jenna ... "

" Really?! " She asked shocked.

" What was I doing in there? "

" At first you were just walking aimlessly, but then the same shadow that was over your brother was towering over you. Except this time there was a person to go with the shadow. He was wearing a black cloak and his face was covered in shadows. You became ecstatic once he came into view and ran up to him embracing him tightly. "

" And what happened next? " She asked excitedly.

" Well, once he pried you from the embrace , I saw him lean closer and whisper something to you. I couldn't make out what was said but then you screamed of course I'll be your queen and kissed him passionately."

All Jenna could do was stare in complete shock. " What happened after that? ..."

" Nothing, the vision ended after that. I woke up to the sound of your father calling me from the training ground asking if the meal was ready."

" Did you tell him what happened? "

" Yes, I told him later that night. He thought it would be best if I went and consulted the Keeper of the Most High's Temple."

" What did you learn? ... "

" I'm getting to that dear. Well, I told him my vision and he wasn't surprised by it. To say I was shocked is an understatement." Saron lightly chuckled as she spoke.

" He then asked me if I remembered the prophecy of the chosen one of Patamowos? The mortal that shall disgrace those who falsely call themselves gods. "

" Sorry to interrupt mom, but are you saying that you believe the Emperor is the chosen one?"

" Well, I believe he might be. The Keeper believed the cloak figure was the chosen one. And frankly, the only person that fits what I saw in the vision is him. After all why would yourself and Daz be in it if he weren't? "

" Hmm, I see your point. But, his highness isn't the most _'friendly'_ person. I always believed the chosen one would be ... -- "

" Less of a beast, dear? ... "

" Yeah ..." Jenna said with a slight smile.

" Well, the scriptures has no mention as to what kind of man he will be, other then he will possess great power and love battle. So I guess it's not at all impossible that the Emperor is him. "Stated Saron.

" I see .... Did he say anything about the part where we were kissing? "

All Saron could do was smile at her daughter's question. " Yes dear. He believed that the woman in the vision could be his bride. But he wasn't entirely sure .... He reminded me of the passage that says; pleasing to the eye he will be. Many shall try to win him, but who can win the heart of a lion? **_"_**

" Wow ... so there might be competition ... a lot of women send him gifts and many after being granted an audience, '_ offer** ' **_to say it nicely, themselves to him. It's actually quite shameful at times. He laughs at many and warns some to never come before him again. I never gave the idea of someone besides myself winning him since he's rejected all. But now ... I'm beginning to wonder if someone else will come into the picture." She said a bit dejected.

" Have hope and don't give into your fears dear. If it is the will of Patamowos then you two will be together."

" I know mom, I know ... "

****

Inside his personal training room the Emperor was finishing up some last minute training before leaving for Lathuche. He decided to train in five thousand times earth's gravity. **_(A/N: Meaning he weighed 1,075,000 lbs.) _**

Prepare yourself well my child, for it is time to fulfill your destiny.

Recognizing the voice the Emperor knelt respectfully. " Yes my GOD, I shall punish those who have offended you. Nothing will stop me ... for all who try will fall before my hand." He said with a grin.

Excellent, but be careful to guard yourself. The power I have endowed you with since birth, may consume you with madness if you lose your grip on it. Guard yourself well my child for creation itself may suffer if that day happens.****

" Yes my GOD, I shall guard myself against the madness. "

Shame those who have blasphemed against me. They shall now and forever learn there is but one GOD**. **

" Yes my Lord... I Kakarotto greatest of all warriors shall not fail."

****

_**A/N: Thanks for reading :) yup the Emperor is Goku. How did he end up on a different planet ruling a kingdom? How does the Tenchi Universe fit into all of this? Well, continue to read and find out :)**_


End file.
